The Cubic Love
by Yuu Tanpopo
Summary: Kelas 3 SMA, bagi kebanyakan remaja adalah suatu tempat menentukan pilihan menuju ke kehidupan dewasa yang serius. Memilih pendidikan, memilih karir, hingga memperjuangkan nasib cinta. Di saat yang sama beban ujian, impian dan kenyataan berembuk jadi satu. Bagaimana mereka menjalani sisa-sisa waktu SMA yang tak terlupakan ? AU, School Life, Inspiring Fict (I Hope So). Happy Reading


_**The Cubic Love**_

_**Summary :**_

_Kelas 3 SMA, bagi kebanyakan remaja adalah suatu tempat menentukan pilihan menuju ke kehidupan dewasa yang serius. Memilih pendidikan, memilih karir, hingga memperjuangkan nasib cinta. Di saat yang sama beban ujian, impian dan kenyataan berembuk jadi satu. Bagaimana mereka menjalani sisa-sisa waktu SMA yang tak terlupakan ? AU, School Life, Inspiring Fict (I Hope So). Dedikasi untuk para author dan reader yang baru saja menjalani ujian kelulusan. The Cubic Love!_

_Disclaimer : All character originally made by Kishimoto Masashi_

_All of this story originally from me_

_Just Happy Reading_

_and_

_Let the story begin _^^

_Chapter I : The fascination feeling_

_**2009-Bus Umum Konoha**_

Bis ini lengang, seorang supir dan dibangku paling depan ada seorang bapak berpakaian kantoran yang sibuk dengan koran hari ini. Dan seorang gadis yang gelisah, di deretan bangku dua nomor paling belakang. Matanya tak diam, memandang jalan yang terlewati, trotoar seakan membentuk garis lurus, beradu dengan pepohonan pinggir jalan yang seakan sedang ikut bergerak. Ah, teori fisika.

_Kryuuuuuk. _Gadis itu tersentak kaget, dari pipinya yang putih tersamar semburat merah. Melihat ke sekitar, sepertinya tak ada yang peduli, untunglah. Hanya terasa begitu memalukan di hari pertama masuk sekolah ini harus menjadi gadis kelaparan di dalam bus. Oh.. salahkan Hanabi dan Neji yang lupa jadwal belanja, bahkan untuk satu cup ramen saja tak ada, tandas tak tersisa. Gadis itu menghela nafas, memegang perutnya, merasa pecundang menjadi kelaparan dalam seragam putih-hitam elit ini.

Bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya dan oksigen di sekitar mulai menipis sedikit, pertanda banyaknya orang yang masuk bis. Beberapa gadis dengan seragam sailor sekolah lokal yang melewatinya tampak berbisik-bisik, sesekali memandanginya. Gadis itu memilih acuh, memandang sepatu baru yang dibeli dari hasil menang lotere mini market langganannya kemarin. Bukannya GR, tapi tentu cukup aneh bagi orang lain, dengan seragam sekolah dan lambang pada lengan kirinya ini malah menaiki sebuah bus lokal. _Missfit_ tepatnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini ?", sebuah suara ringan membuyarkan gadis itu dari konsentrasi memandang sepatu.

"Eh ? A..ano tentu..", seorang anak lelaki, kelihatannya sebaya dengannya. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, senyumnya menawan dan kulitnya tan. Keturunan mungkin, karena dari logatnya menunjukan tidak ada aksen lain selain Jepang. Gadis itu masih terpesona, dan lebih terpesona lagi saat melihat seragam yang anak itu gunakan adalah plagiat seragamnya ! Namun dalam versi lelaki, lihat lengan kirinya : _Konoha-Suna Internasional High School._

" Siapa namamu ?", anak laki-laki yang berpostur tinggi tegap itu memulai pembicaraan, namun yang di ajak berbicara masih terpesona. Sekilas gadis itu melihat gelang hitam di tangan si anak lelaki pirang, gantungan perak huruf N. Merasa tak dapat perhatian si anak lelaki berkata lagi, namun kali ini menyodorkan tangan tepat pada wajah anak perempuan berambut indigo di sampingnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto...", katanya dengan senyum menawan.

"Hyuuga Hi-Hinata", Gadis berambut indigo dengan bando putih berhias renda itu membalas jabat tangannya. Dan pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan tangan yang begitu halus namun di saat yang sama begitu dingin. Keduanya saling pandang dan tersenyum, _Kryuuuuk..._Pipi Hinata memerah lagi, tangan yang berjabat itu pun langsung ditariknya. Sedang Naruto malah nyengir, giginya yang putih dan rata terlihat, diiringi aroma segar orange yang entah kenapa tercium dari lelaki ini. Mungkin parfum.

"Kau Mau ?", tanpa disangka Naruto menyodorkan setengah bagian dari roti tawar yang barusan Ia ambil dari dalam tas. Rasa lapar mengalahkan rasa gengsi, Hinata yang pemalu pun tak ragu menyambarnya. "Makanlah..", sambungnya lagi dengan senyuman manis. Aih sudah tampan berhati malaikat. Hinata menggigit sedikit roti beroles keju-cokelat itu, manis-gurih, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir merah pucatnya. Sudah lama tak merasakan makanan yang lumayan, demi penghematan biasanya Ia sekeluarga cuma makan nasi-natto atau lebih mewah sedikit tamago porsi kecil. Keberuntungan di hari pertama sekolah, ini enak.

"Maaf ya rasanya tidak enak..soalnya itu bukan keju dan coklat asli. Untuk penghematan okaa-chan hanya membuatnya dari mentega yang diberi susu kental rasa..". Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata melongo, "Kau.. apa mobilmu mogok hingga naik bus ?".

"A..aku tidak punya mobil Uzumaki-san", jawab Hinata sejujurnya walau sedikit bingung. Tapi jawabannya malah membuat Naruto berbinar antusias, matanya memandang wajah hinata lekat-lekat. Seakan ingin menenggelamkan Hinata dalam samudra biru matanya.

"He...? Benarkah ! Kukira hanya aku siswa termiskin di sekolah kita !", jawabnya histeris. Sampai-sampai nenek tua yang ada di sebrang mendelik kesal, dasar anak muda.

"A..aku penerima beasiswa sekolah ini Uzumaki-san", Hinata menyambung, sepertinya Ia akan dapat teman baru.

"Wah artinya kau sangat pintar.. Haha..Aku dapat masuk Konoha-Suna karena ada relasi dengan Nyonya Tsunade Senjuu. Pemilik yayasan, dan mungkin sedikit medali nasional olahraga". Naruto berkelakar.

"Kau pasti seorang atlit hebat U-uzumaki-san..", senyum Hinata terkembang, sembari menghabiskan roti resep spesial pemberian Naruto tadi.

"Hei..jangan terlalu formal. Cukup panggil Naruto, hm.. Hinata-chan..", Hinata tersipu, baru pertama bertemu lelaki yang tampan dan begitu hangat. Laki-laki di sekitarnya hanya ada Neji dan almarhum ayahnya. Yah..paham-paham saja bagaimana karakter para lelaki Hyuuga.

"Hm..Naru-Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata mengangguk antusias, pipinya bersemu, lesung pipitnya terbentuk. _Manis sekali, seperti punya adik perempuan_ batin Naruto.

"Nah Hina-chan, ini sebagai tanda kita teman. Kita yang senasib ini akan ada saat saling membutuhkan. Kau yang pintar ajari aku pelajaran dan aku akan melindungimu nanti..", Naruto melepas bandul N dari gelangnya. "Anggap ini hadiah awal perkenalan dariku..simpan baik-baik ya ?". _Melindungi ? _Hinata memerah lagi, entah apa maksud Naruto dengan melindungi.

Hinata masih terpaku, bukankah tidak sopan jika hanya Naruto saja yang memberi hadiah jadi pertemanan ? Hinata membuka tas motif rilakuma pink nya, dan mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan. Warnanya putih dengan sulaman benang ungu disekelilingnya, diujungnya ada tulisan H.H.

"I..ini untuk Naruto-kun, hadiah teman", Naruto menyambut dengan gembira,

"Tentu ! akan kusimpan dengan baik, semoga kita jadi teman baik selamanya Hinata-chan !". Seru Naruto bersemangat, dan gadis manis itu mengangguk mantap. Tanpa sadar ada benih bunga yang berhasil di siram oleh Naruto di taman hati Hinata Hyuuga.

_**2009 - Aula Sekolah**_

"Hei Karin, lihat itu !", Shion, gadis cantik berambut panjang memegang pundak teman dekatnya. Dan mata mereka berdua memandang seorang gadis dengan tinggi sedang lewat di hadapan mereka, acuh tak acuh.

"Dia apakan rambutnya ?", Karin berbisik lirih pada temannya. "Ya Ampuun..dia kira bisa mengelabui statusnya itu..ckckck..". Shion dan Karin tertawa kecil bersamaan.

"Sekali anak haram tetaplah anak haram !".

Gadis bermata hijau itu menampakan ekspresi sumringah saat melihat papan pengumuman. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang lelaki gagah berkulit putih, matanya tajam dengan rambut hitam. "Sasuke-kun !", sepatu ghost mengkilapnya berlari menyusir aula. "Kita sekelas lagi, bagaimana kalau duduk sebangku denganku..!", ucap gadis berambut pirang itu dengan wajah yang begitu gembira.

"Hn...", Sasuke bergumam.

Tangannya menggamit lengan si pria, partner akrabnya sejak SMP dulu. Sasuke nampak acuh saja, terserahlah, menolak pun tetap gadis ini tetap memaksa. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lebar, rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir ikut bergoyang saking senangnya. _Pokoknya aku bebas menjahili Sasuke-kun selama masa SMA !_ Tanpa sadar dibalik kesenangannya, ada sekelompok mata yang mendecih tak suka.

"Awas saja...Anak Haram tak tahu diri !", mereka pun pergi dengan pikiran penuh perhitungan.

_**2009 - Toilet Sekolah – Jam istirahat**_

Gadis itu baru habis buang air kecil, dia mengembalikan closet kembali pada posisi semula dan membenahi rok hitam selututnya. Saat Ia menggapai kenop pintu, gadis bermata hijau cantik itu panik, terkunci ! Bagaimana bisa ? Sayup-sayup terdengar suara celotehan beberapa gadis di luar, mungkin siswi lain yang sedang berdandan.

"Toloong..tolong aku !", gadis itu dengan panik menggedor pintu toilet yang tidak bisa dibuka. "Toloong..kumohon..siapa saja yang di luar !", tak ada jawaban dan yang terdengar malah suara tawa cekikikan, gadis itu mengenali salah satunya. "Karin ! Apa maumu ! Buka pintunya !", gadis itu makin panik menggedor-gedor.

"Mauku ?!" suara di luar tak mau kalah, "Mauku supaya kau tahu diri !", pekik si gadis berkaca mata dan berambut merah.

"Apa maksd...Ah...!", belum selesai perkataanya, seember air menyiramnya dari atas berbarengan dengan makian yang terdengar memekikan telinga, _Anak Haram ! Anak Penipu ! _Dan tawa kepuasan dari beberapa perempuan di luar. Gadis itu mencium bau kuat dari air yang disiramkan, ya tuhan itu bukan air biasa, dia telah tercampur bahan kimia. Peluntur warna ! Dengan mata yang sudah merah dan sembab dari tadi gadis itu memandang tak percaya pada baju seragam hem putihnya yang sudah berubah penuh bercak kuning.

"Kau anak haram bodoh Haruno Sakura !", gadis itu terduduk di lantai toilet, badannya lemas. Dia menangis, marga menyakitkan itu kembali disebut. Tiba-tiba cahaya menyeruak ke dalam toilet, gadis itu tertunduk, tangannya gemetar ingin menjangkau ponsel di dalam saku roknya. Tapi entah kenapa rasa berani itu menguap, menjadi rasa tak berharga. Karin dan teman-temannya memerhatikan gadis itu dengan wajah puas dan tawa sumringah. Di tangannya Karin membawa sesuatu, tak jelas apa, Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan mata buram bertabur air mata.

_**2009 – Koridor Sekolah – Pulang Sekolah**_

Uchiha Sasuke, menghela nafas panjang. Di mana gadis ini ? Dia begitu malas untuk berurusan dengan Senjuu Tsunade saat mengetahui bahwa anak gadis semata wayangnya –yang duduk sebangku dengannya- menghilang setelah bolos hampir setengah hari di kelas. Sasuke membuka ponsel flip hitamnya, memencet nomor 4 secara berendam dan otomatis memanggil kontak : Senjuu Sakura.

"Hei..dimana ka..". Tiiit.. Mata sasuke menyipit, panggilannya diterima lalu dimatikan. Ada apa dengan gadis cerewet ini, masuk SMA membuat banyak sensasi, salah satu sensasinya yang menghebohkan teman-teman mereka yang mengenal sejak SMP. Sakura berevolusi menjadi ibunya ! Senjuu Tsunade dengan cat rambut pirang. Semua orang sependapat bahwa Sakura adalah blue-print gen Tsunade kecuali rambut merah mudanya. Rambut yang kadang membawa cerita tak menyenangkan dari masa lalu Sakura, cerita tentang seorang ayah yang bahkan tidak pernah Ia lihat wajahnya.

Iya, Sakura memang anak di luar nikah. Konon gosip di antara keluarga jet-set lain bahwa ayah sakura seorang Haruno, rakyat biasa yang jatuh cinta pada putri pewaris bangsawan Senjuu bernama Tsunade. Hanya saja hubungan itu kandas di tengah jalan dengan ayahnya yang membawa lari harta Senjuu dan meninggalkan benih Sakura di rahim Tsunade. Sakura tidak tahu apakah itu salah ataupun benar, tapi jika ditanya Ibunya tak pernah mau bercerita. Banyak kontroversi tentang penyematan nama keluarga Senjuu untuk Sakura, banyak kalangan yang tidak setuju, banyak juga yang iri. Bagaimana anak haram dapat terangkat ke dalam keluarga bangsawan yang begitu terhormat. Namun tak ada yang dapat mengelak, saat Putri Senjuu Tsunade memutuskan tak akan menikah. Keluarga Senjuu sangat menghormati darah keturunan garis wanita (Ibu), dan satu-satunya yang berhak melanjutkan kekuasaan Tsunade sebagai putri pewaris yang menjalankan bisnis-bisnis keluarga hanya Sakura seorang. Bagaimana pun di dalam tubuhnya adalah wanita Senjuu.

Handphone Sasuke bergetar, satu sms masuk. _Aku di UKS-Sakura._

Sasuke pun memacu langkahnya setengah bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi.

_**2009 – UKS **_

Duduk pada ranjang berhadapan, Uchiha Sasuke memandangi temannya, si Senjuu. Keadaannya mengenaskan, Sasuke yang berhati dingin saja merasa iba. Mata merah bengkak, rambut panjang indahnya terpotong acak-acakan, warnanya tak jelas apakah pink, kuning, orange. Gadis itu memakai baju olah raganya, keadaan seragamnya sudah jangan ditanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi keamanan, hubungi ibumu atau hubungi aku..", Sasuke nada bicaranya kesal, walau wajahnya datar. Sakura diam, dia Cuma menggeleng lemah.

"Aku hanya merasa tak berharga..", Sakura semakin menunduk, tak sanggup menitikan air mata di depan seorang Sasuke. Untuk apa ? Sasuke yang dingin hanya akan mencelanya cengeng, pelukan atau belaian menenangkan dari Uchiha..itu khayalan mimpi siang bolong.

"Jangan lemah dan cengeng...", bingo, Sakura 100 % benar. Ia memilih diam karena lelah, menekuri nasib yang tak pernah Ia pilih. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan, seorang Senjuu itu berani dan kuat..", gumam Sasuke. Sakura merasa hatinya diperas, Ia menegakkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan Senjuu !", Sakura bingung kenapa Ia jadi histeris, namun mulutnya masih berkata dan tak terasa air mata mengalir "Aku Haruno, Haruno Sakura. Bukan yang kuat, terhormat dan berani. Aku anak penipu, pengecut yang bahkan meninggalkan anaknya sendiri !". Sakura terduduk lagi, menunduk semakin dalam, merasa semakin pecundang. Sasuke mendengus tak terpancing amarah, mukanya datar namun matanya semakin tajam memandang gadis di depannya.

"Pulanglah, bersihkan dirimu, lalu ke salon rapikan rambut itu..". Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mengacuhkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Beberapa langkah dari pintu Ia berkata, "Aku tak peduli siapapun itu, persetan dengan Haruno atau Senjuu. Kau bukan siapa karena nama belakangmu, tapi menjadi siapa karena nama depanmu..". Sakura terhenyak, menegakan kepala, memandang punggung bidang Sasuke. Lelaki itu masih tak bergerak.

"Sas..",

"Kau lebih cantik dengan rambut pink...", Sakura membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan, tak percaya atas yang Sasuke telah katakan. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri, apapun kata dunia". Lalu punggung bidang itu menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, suara sepatunya menjadi irama yang menemani detak jantung sakura yang menjadi liar. Pipinya menghangat, hatinya berterbangan kupu-kupu yang indah, air mata jatuh lagi dari mata hijau itu, namun Ia tertawa. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan, tertawa sambil menangis. Dia tak tahu rasa apa, tapi begitu indah. Getir dan rasa membuncah tak jelas di hatinya tercampur. Mungkinkah ?

_**2009 – Ruang Multimedia**_

__Hinata memandang sekelilingnya, sekolah ini memang megah. Ruang multimedia yang besarnya setengah aula ini buktinya. Tempat duduk yang empuk dengan sandaran nyaman, kulit kursinya beludru berwarna biru gelap. Tempat duduknya berundak, memudahkan melihat ke depan. Lalu di meja masing-masing ada layar touch-screen untuk tampilan gambar dan akses pelajaran. Hmm..Tak menyesal belajar keras demi beasiswa di sekolah ini.

"Baik..semuanya sudah berkumpul ? Biar kupanggil satu persatu", Kurenai-sensei, guru Biologi bermata merah jade yang cemerlang dengan terusan hitam dan blazer abu-abu. Terlihat mempesona dan modis dengan lipstik merah cerah serta rambut direlung sederhana ke belakang. Hinata saja terpesona, apalagi beberapa murid lelaki yang ada di kelasnya. Tapi untunglah, perut Kurenai yang agak menonjol sedikit itu membuat para murid tahu batasan. Kurenai-sensei sedang hamil, beliau menikah dengan Asuma-sensei –guru olahraga- setahun yang lalu.

"Aburame Shino, XB ", seorang anak berkaca mata tebal dan rambut jabrik hitam mengacung tangan. Dia terlihat misterius.

"Shikamaru Nara, XC ", seorang anak dengan wajah malas dan mengantuk mengacung tangan. Terdengar dia mengeluh lirih _Mendokusei._

"Sabaku no Gaara, XD ", seorang lagi juga pendiam, berambut merah terang. Hinata mengenalinya, dia anak presiden Suna yang pernah tampil di TV.

"Uchiha Sai, XC", anak lelaki dengan senyum tipis dan wajah khas Uchiha. Tapi entah kenapa di mata Hinata dia agak menyeramkan.

"Hinata Hyuuga. XA", dengan perlahan Hinata mengangkat tangan. Dia memang satu-satunya perempuan disini sehingga semua orang di kelas menoleh kecuali teman sekelasnya sendiri,

"Uchiha Sasuke, XA", lelaki berwajah mirip Sai namun lebih natural tapi datar itu mengangkat tangan.

Kurenai tersenyum, dia nampak senang dengan semua siswa telah berhadir sesuai instruksi. Kurenai menepuk tangan dan ruangan menjadi gelap otomatis, yang terlihat jelas tinggal pantulan LCD proyektor yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua.

_**2009 - Tangga teratas sekolah**_

Hinata bersender pada pagar tangga, ingin sekali rasanya dirinya naik ke atap sekolah dan menikmati bento makan siangnya. Hinata mendekap bentonya, umm..sebenarnya dua bento yang dibungkus oleh kain bermotif dandelion warna-warni. Perutnya terasa keroncongan, tapi dengan setia menunggu si pemilik bekal satunya lagi, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata membuka hp flip putih miliknya gelisah, gantungan keping saljunya berbunyi gemrincing pelan. Ia sudah mengirim satu sms pada Naruto, apakah perlu di telpon, jangan-jangan Naruto tidak mendengar nada dering sms, atau bagaimana ? Hinata bingung sendiri, malu-malu perlu. Sedangkan perutnya mulai sukar kompromi, sedari istirahat tadi dia di ruang multimedia mendengarkan arahan Kurenai-sensei tentang perlombaan science-project yang akan dilaksanakan setiap tahunnya. Selama setahun diharapkan perwakilan yang dipilih dapat mengerjakan proyeknya secara serius sehingga pantas bersaing di pameran nasional. Satu tim terdiri dari dua orang, Hinata bahkan belum mendapatkan siapa tim-nya, yang penting acara makan bento buatan pribadi dengan Naruto malah yang bertahta di pikirannya.

Ponsel Hinata bergetar dengan bunyi _pixie dust_ perlahan, wajah Hinata jadi cerah tapi suntuk lagi. Ya sudahlah, mungkin belum jodohnya makan bareng Naruto.

_Hina-chan..Gomen ne..aku ternyata ada pemilihan manajer klub sekarang. Jadi tidak bisa menemani makan siang..Gomen ya..semoga lain kali bisa – Naruto._

Karena sudah kepalang tanggung dekatnya, Hinata memilih memakan bentonya di atap sekolah saja walau sendirian. Tak apa, atap sekolah Konoha-Suna merupakan rumah kaca yang sangatlah cantik, dengan banyak tanaman hias bergantungan, hasil karya klub berkebun yang baru Hinata mendaftar di dalamnya. Banyak tempat duduk, anginnnya semilir melalui jendela-jendela yang didesain khusus, seperti taman eksklusif di atas atap. Namun jarang siswa ke sini, karena selain menempuh jalan yang cukup jauh, dan tidak terjamah lift. Kafetaria sekolah juga tak kalah sejuk dan asri, apalagi ditambah wifi super cepat dan makanan eksklusif. Tidak heran atap sekolah sepi, pembedanya hanya pada atap sekolah menawarkan keindahan langit yang cantik yang terlihat melalui atap kaca.

_**2009 – Atap Sekolah**_

Kurang dari satu menit, Hinata sudah menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendiri di tempat ini. Seorang laki-laki, acuh pada kehadirannya memandangi langit dan menyeruput jus kotak yang ada di tangannya. Itu lelaki tadi, anak sekelasnya yang ada di ruang multimedia. Kaki yang panjang, rambut yang rapi, wajah yang datar dan garis rahang tegas, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke pun sedari tadi menyadari kehadiran orang yang sebenarnya mengganggu 'me time'nya, waktu sendirinya. Hinata Hyuuga, dilihatnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Sepatu tanpa hak hitam, baju seragam yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya, bando ungu dengan hiasan bunga kristal putih di sisi kanannya. Gayanya sederhana, kikuk mendekap sebuah bungkusan putih bermotif warna-warni. Warna rambutnya yang halus, kulit pucatnya dan iris matanya yang mengambang berkabut. Caranya memandang, berjalan dan raut mukanya, mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Merasa diperhatikan serius, Hinata berjengit tidak nyaman. _Mungkinkah dia marah ?_

"A..ano.. ka-kalau aku mengganggu uchiha-san, aku akan pergi..". Hinata sudah ingin berbalik.

"Duduklah..", suara tegas Sasuke membekukannya, Hinata menoleh. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa ? Ini tempat umum..bukan milikku..siapa saja boleh menikmati tempat ini". Hinata terdiam, dia bimbang. Tetap di sini atau pergi ? Sesungguhnya dia takut pada teman yang satu ini, tapi kalau dia tiba-tiba kabur pergi apakah itu tidak membuatnya lebih marah. Kenapa kalau masalah interaksi intrapersonal Hinata sangat lemot ? IQ tidak berguna mengatasi kegugupan.

Ragu-ragu maju, Hinata duduk memilih sebuah gazebo berpayung yang masih berdekatan dengan bangku tempat Sasuke duduk. Hinata membuka bungkusan dan mengambil satu bento kotak pink-abu, saat dibuka wangi ommelet menguar, dengan saus tomat penggugah selera. Tepat saat Hinata mengangkat sendok-garpu, Ia merasa Sasuke memandanginya lagi.

"Go-gomen ne Uchiha-san..kau mau ? Kebetulan aku membawa lebihan bento..". Bento yang tidak jadi dimakan Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke memandang bukan karena lapar ataupun apa, tapi wangi masakan itu mengingatkannya pada wangi rumah. Bukan yang sekarang, tapi rumah kekeluargaan yang dulu. Bukan rumah Uchiha yang sekarang penuh intrik dan konspirasi. Memandang Hinata, lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada seseorang,

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke..". Jawabnya seraya mendekat dan duduk di sebrang Hinata dalam satu meja bundar gazebo.

_**2009 - Lapangan indoor sekolah**_

___Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku akan makan sendirian :D Semoga sukses –Hinata_

Naruto menghela napas lega, dia kembali memfokuskan diri pada pemandangan yang Ia lihat dari pintu utama. Gadis itu bergitu asyik men-_shoot_ bola basketnya ke dalam ring. Naruto mengamati gadis yang dikenalnya sejak SMP ini. Dia tampak bersemangat, namun seperti ada perasaan yang terikut dalam setiap powernya melempar. Dia tidak fokus melakukan 3 _point shoot_nya. Rambutnya merah muda halus, kembali ke asalnya, namun kini dipotong sebahu. Apa itu alasan sakura tidak datang di beberapa jam pelajaran kemarin ? Pencariaan jati diri dengan warna rambut. Masih teringat Sakura dengan rambut pirang, Naruto menggeleng heran.

_Plaaaak ! _Suara bola basket yang terpental, namun sigap ditangkap Naruto dengan tangan-tangan mahirnya. "Mau coba main denganku ?", Naruto menunjukan cengiran andalannya.

"Hei...! Naruto, apa kabar ?", sapaan segar Sakura dibalas passing bola oleh Naruto, dengan sigap Sakura menangkapnya dan tertawa. Naruto juga tertawa, dia memakai baju seragam tim basket Konoha-Suna, siapa yang tidak heran, Naruto atlit handal sejak SMP. Kulit tannya berkilau karena keringat yang terbias lambu lapangan olah raga indoor.

Pemanasan, keduanya melakukan _passing_ ringan diselingi sekali dua _dribble_. Entah kenapa Sakura terlihat makin cantik berkharisma, dengan senyuman, mata segar hijau berlian dan bermain basket dengan pakaian sailor siswi beserta roknya yang agak terkibar dan baju hemnya yang keluar ujungnya. Naruto entah kenapa terjebak romansa lama.

"Hei...bagaimana kabar si nenek !", Naruto mendribble bolanya lalu melakukan 3 point shoot, bola melambung melewati Sakura dan _Daaaang !_ Dengan sempurna masuk ke dalam ring.

"Baik..tetap cerewet dan ibuku..", balas Sakura menangkap bola yang terpantul, dia ingin mencoba melakukan corner-shoot. Saat bola itu terlempar dari lambaian tangganya, Ia membalas pertanyaan Naruto, "Bagaimana kabarmu dan keluarga ?". _Daang !_ yah itu one point.

"Keluarga yang mana ?", Naruto dengan sigap merebut bola, Sakura pun tak kalah semangat, mencoba blocking tubuh tegap dan berisi Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih mungil. Ternyata main street ball seperti ini menyenangkan juga, paling tidak dengan adanya Naruto, stressnya sedikit terbang ke awang-awang. Saat sakura mendekat padanya, wangi cherry dan mawar memanjakan hidung Naruto. Dia memang rindu gadis ini. _Daang ! _Two point !

"Keluarga yang mungkin aku tahu...", jawab Sakura sembari menyeka keringat. Naruto berlari pelan dengan gerakan yang sangat indah. _Slam dunk_ cantik ! Sakura bertepuk tangan dan bola Naruto lempar ke keranjang penyimpanan di sisi lapangan. "Mau minum ?", tawar Sakura teringat beberapa botol orange jus yang dibelinya tadi, Ia tidak nafsu makan.

"Tentu..haha..", mereka duduk di bangku berundak sisi lapangan. Duduk dan bercengkrama, Naruto langsung menghabiskan satu botol dalam sekali tenggak.

"Kau tak berubah..", Sakura berujar, meminum miliknya. Naruto hanya diam dan menormalkan nafas. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku..". Balas Sakura lagi sambil menyerahkan sebungkus chip rumput laut pada Naruto. Cemilan siang yang tak buruk.

"Ibuku kabarnya baik, masih tetap bekerja menjalankan on line shopnya di rumah. Yah naik-turun..", Sakura teringat seorang wanita dewasa cantik berambut merah, Ny. Kushina teman akrab Ibunya. Lama tak bertemu, biasanya mereka Cuma chat di facebook. Naruto menguyah selembar sea weed rasa tempura tersebut,

"Bagaimana ayahmu, Namikaze..emm..maksudku..". Sakura meragu untuk bertanya, ini hal yang sensitif. Jika bertanya tentang Ibunya maka bertanya tentang kelangsungan hidup Uzumaki Naruto, tetapi kalau berbicara tentang ayahnya maka artinya mempertanyakan jati diri Naruto sesunguhnya yang lama Ia tutup ke publik demi keselamatan diri. Mempertanyakan keberadaan Namikaze Naruto.

"Tidak ada perkembangan, kasus pun bagai hilang tertelan bumi. Aku selalu cek situs-situs kepolisian, interpol dan lainnya. Ayahku tetap buronan, opini masyarakat dia adalah sampah busuk negara pun tak berubah. Kadang aku malah merasa mungkin saja itu benar..". Tutur Naruto,

"Hei ! Tentu tidak ! Ayahmu kepala kepolisian terbaik yang negara Konoha punya. Kami tahu itu, hanya saja idealismenya dalam memberantas tikus-tikus pemerintahan yang membuatnya dijebak oleh orang yang tidak suka dibersihkan. Ibuku percaya dia bersembunyi dengan aman di suatu tempat, hingga saat yang tepat untuk bicara". Sakura menatap Naruto, maka biru laut Naruto menerawang ke depan. "Dia pasti merindukanmu...". Ucap Sakura.

Sentuhan lembut dan hangat ada di pundaknya, Naruto menoleh. Ia merasa pipinya menghangat, apalagi dengan pantulan mata hijau berlian Sakura yang tersenyum tulus. Cinta pertama selalu sulit dilupakan ya ?

"Ibuku berkata sementara kekuasaan negara belum pada masa transisi, kau harus tetap menyembunyikan bahwa kau adalah putranya". Sakura meneguk orange jusnya lagi, memandangi temannya Naruto yang hidupnya tak kalah berat darinya. "Karena keselamatan kalian terancam karena kalian dianggap tahu siapa dalang yang bermain dalam penjebakan dan pencemaran nama baik Namikaze Minato...Dan jangan khawatir kami selalu ada, Shenjuu dan Namikaze selalu bersama ".

"Tentu...", Naruto dengan lirih menjawab, dia meremukan botol jus kosong ditangannya. Siapa yang bisa melupakan orang yang merusak dan merebut keutuhan keluargamu, _Danzo Shimura, presiden negara Konoha sekarang._

_**2009 – Atap Sekolah**_

"Aku tahu..tak perlu mengenalkan dirimu...", Sasuke menjawab datar sekenanya, dia menyuap bento masakan rumah sederhana yang Hinata berikan. Enak, sederhana dan benar-benar rumah.

"E..eh..benarkah ?", jawab gadis di depannya sambil menyendok makanan di depannya.

"Tidak percaya ? Kau murid penerima beasiswa, kau berasal dari sekolah putri lokal, IQ mu 390, kau punya dua saudara yang satu kuliah dan yang satu SMP. Hasil tes MBTImu INFJ dan kau ingin jadi pekerja sosial setelah lulus..". _Straight..._ Sasuke menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu yang disediakan Hinata dan meminum ocha dari gelas termos mungil yang Hinata bawa.

"Tidak mungkin...", desis Hinata, semuanya benar dan itu data-data yang Hinata lengkapi saat memasuki sekolah ini.

"Mudah saja, semuanya ada di situs sekolah..", Sasuke sudah selesai dengan makanannya, Hinata juga. Jam kosong sebentar lagi berakhir dan mereka akan masuk kelas litelatur bersama Kakashi-sensei.

"Tapi kan itu informasi rahasia !" bantah Hinata sambil membereskan bento yang telah mereka nikmati, Sasuke membantunya.

" Siapa yang bilang itu tidak rahasia..", jawab Sasuke lagi. Hinata membelalakan matanya,

" Ka-kau me-meretas situs sekolah Sasuke-kun ?", Hinata baru mengerti. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai. "Itu kan Illegal..!", seru Hinata. Sasuke malah tertawa lepas, Hinata melongo.

"Kau menarik juga. Bagaimana kalau kita se tim dalam proyek ilmiah itu nanti ?", Sasuke dengan lancarnya menawarkan dirinya. Hinata nampak berfikir,

"Kau tahu hadiah utamanya 100 juta yen ?"

"A-AKU MAU !", refleks Hinata menjawab. Sasuke tertawa lepas lagi. Entah bagaimana kalau di dekat gadis ini dia jadi sosok berbeda, sosok dirinya dulu, sosok Sasuke di rumah Uchiha yang hangat yang gemar bercanda dan bermanja pada orang yang sangat disayanginya. Almarhumah Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Dan Hinata Hyuuga yang ada didepannya bagai xerox copy dari Mikoto.

Masuk ke kelas, sensei belum datang. Siapa tak kenal Kakashi-sensei, guru bahasa penggemar sastra erotik itu sudah langganan seperti ini. Hinata melihat ke deretan bangkunya, Naruto dan seorang gadis berambut pink gulali lembut yang duduk di depannya tampak bercengkrama, sesekali saling menyikut dan tertawa, akrab sekali. Gadis ini, siapa dia ? Kemarin dia tak melihat satupun siswi berambut merah muda di kelas ini. Sasuke yang dibelakangnya berjalan santai lalu tanpa ragu duduk di sebelah gadis merah muda itu.

"Hei..Sasuke-kun kau datang..", gadis itu berseru manis, ceria.

"Hn..", Sasuke membuka bukunya.

" Yo..Hinata-chan..jangan melamun ayo duduk..!", Naruto menegur Hinata yang nampak bingung. Hinata pun duduk di tempat duduknya, di sebelah Naruto di belakang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini ya siswi penerima beasiswa yang kau ceritakan ? Wah benar.. kau memang manis sekali..", gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu memandang Hinata antusias.

"Bu-bukankah kau Senjuu Sakura-san ?", tanya Hinata mendelik tak percaya, kemarin gadis ini terlihat amat glamour dengan rambut blonde dan lipstik merah merona. Tapi yang di depannya sungguh berbeda, berkali lipat lebih manis. Gadis merah muda dengan semburat cerah di wajahnya yang natural, bibir pink itu pun mengulas senyum lembut. Menjabat tangan Hinata, "Ka-kau mewarnai rambutmu ?", tanya Hinata, takut-takut penasaran, sungguh warna yang cantik bagai bunga Sakura berterbangan.

"Bukaan..justru ini warna rambut aslinya..", Naruto menjawab.

"Eeh...", balas Hinata terkejut. Sakura tertawa, gadis ini supel sekali. Dia bahkan sekarang mencubit kedua pipi Hinata gemas,

"Kau benar Naruto, Hinata-chan ini maniis sekali..". Hinata diam saja merasakan kelembutan cubitan yang tidak menyakiti di pipinya. Naruto tertawa lepas, sedangkan Sasuke acuh, asik dengan bukunya. "Naah mulai sekarang kita berteman ya, Kau panggil aku Sakura-chan saja..".

"Hm..", Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Dia sekarang sudah memiliki 3 teman, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun. "A..ano Sakura-chan..Menurutku kau lebih cantik dengan rambut pink". Ucap Hinata, Sakura terdiam, pipinya memerah melihat ketulusan dari mata ungu cantik Hinata. Naruto tertawa dan dibalik buku Sasuke tersenyum, ini adalah awal perjalanan mereka sebagai teman.

To be Continued

Author's note :

Huwaaa... T_T

I am sorry for this weird pieces from a newbie like me.

It's finish. I'm so sorry, i think my summary isn't look too match with the content.

It's just the beginning, I just want to tell you a story how they've became friends when in their first grade.

And the cubic-love will begin and grow very strong between them in the next conflict. Specially ini the 3rd year when the pressure and the choice waiting for them.

So.. How about your opinion dear reader ?

Keep or Delete ?

Just hit the review button and make Yuu know that you was here

Yuu Tanpopo


End file.
